Refrigerators are electric home appliances, which maintain their inner space at lower temperature than outside temperature to store foods at low temperature close to or below zero degrees Celsius for a long time.
Such a refrigerator includes a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment.
Various foods requiring refrigeration are stored in the refrigerator compartment. When the refrigerator door is opened to take out foods in the refrigerator compartment, chilly air may be discharged to the outside and high temperature outside air may be introduced into the refrigerator.
To address this issue, a refrigerator is recently developed and produced in which a front surface of a refrigerator door is provided with a dispenser to dispense water stored in a refrigerator compartment to the outside without using the refrigerator door. Also, water or ice can be conveniently taken out through the dispenser.
The dispenser is generally provided with an operation part operated by a user, that is, with a push lever. Ice can be dispensed by pushing the push lever.
The ice may be dispensed from an ice bank to the outside through a discharge part of the dispenser.
The dispenser may also be provided with a motor electrically or mechanically connected to the push lever and providing torque so that ice can be dispensed by operation of the push lever.
However, while the operation of the push lever is stopped, the motor tends to further rotate before stopping because of its moment of inertia and residual magnetic flux.
In this case, even after the push lever is stopped, ice is further dispensed for a predetermined time, so that the ice falls out of a cup.
Therefore, a user feels inconvenient in using the dispenser, and reliability of a product is reduced.